The present invention relates to an electrical switch and more particularly, to a rotary switch having an improved arrangement for simply and positively securing its stator to a chassis of electrical and electronic equipment.
Commonly, a rotary switch, for example, one employed in a tuner of a television receiver for selecting local oscillation coils in a local oscillation circuit according to channels includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a rotor 1 mounted on a rotary shaft (not shown) and having a plurality of local oscillation coils 2a, 2b, 2c . . . and 2n provided on its peripheral edge in spaced relation from each other, corresponding to the channels to be received, contact pieces 3a, 3b, 3c . . . and 3n radially outwardly extending from the peripheral edge of the rotor 1 and electrically connected to the corresponding local oscillation coils 2a, 2b, 2c . . . and 2n, and a stator 5 of plate-like configuration secured to a chassis 4 or frame of the tuner in a known manner as described later and provided, at its side edge confronting the rotor 1, with contact piece clips 7a and 7b which are secured thereat, for example, by eyelets 6a and 6b and which have contacts 8a and 8b at the distal ends thereof in the rotating locus of the contact pieces 3a, 3b, 3c . . . and 3n, so that the desired local oscillation coils 2a, 2b, 2c . . . and 2n are selectively connected to the contact piece clips 7a and 7b during rotation of the rotary shaft.
In the conventional rotary switch as described above, the stator 5 is provided, for example, with a fixing member 5a secured in a position adjacent to its side edge corresponding to the chassis 4 so that the fixing member 5a can be connected to the chassis 4 either by a screw 9a, a nut 9b and a spring washer 9c or by an eyelet (not shown), thereby securing the stator 5 to the chassis 4.
However, the known arrangement as described above in which the stator 5 is secured to the chassis 4 by the screw or eyelet has a disadvantage in that since the screw 9a, nut 9b, and washer 9c or eyelet are required, the increase in the number of parts involved not only gives rise to an increase in man-hours during manufacturing, but also results in a high cost rotary switch.